


The Resolution

by Red_Shadow_Wolf_19



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19/pseuds/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19
Summary: Thomas decides to make sure Alex is healthy and happy in the New Year.Originally posted on Tumblr.





	

He always does this. Stay up to the wee hours of the morning and then drag himself to bed. Thomas has traced the black shadows under his eyes and has watched the weight melt off of him as the pile of typed pages grow and grow. Thomas is ambitious as well, and he loves the fact his fiancé has decided to write his series, but now worries.

He mentions it Eliza when she comes to pick up Philip. She smiles with a sad knowing look. Alexander has always been like this. Just make sure he eats protein and sleep at least five hours. It’s so hard though.

Thomas makes a promise when the new year comes to change this. It may seem cruel but, he can’t keep watching Alex waste away.

He hears the timer go off the first night, and all the electricity goes out in the house. Alex curses and comes down to check the fuse. Thomas is immediately there, smiling brightly with the suggestion of an Indian buffet. The small writer agrees only to go for an hour. He’s worried about the fuse box. They don’t leave until Alex has had two servings of curry and his eyes look to be dropping from his full belly. Thomas drives them home, smiling happily when Alex falls asleep in the car.

The second night, he has to drag Alex away from the basement after the timer goes off and lights go out. He suggests another buffet. Again he waits Alex out, insisting as subtly as he can to make sure the smaller man eats.

Twelve more days, twelve more buffets, twelve more ‘mysterious’ power outages to get Alex on a routine. Thomas is sure by day four the other is on to the plan. Neither comments.

December 31st comes faster than either would have thought. Thomas smiles as Alex comes to bed promptly at ten. His little pudgy tummy peeps out of his boxers and his eyes are heavy with sleep but bright.

“See you next year?” He yawns.

Thomas leans over and kisses him. “Of course! Your book debut party is tomorrow. I resolve to be at each one!”

Alexander chuckles and crawls in bed. “I was thinking of the same resolution.”


End file.
